


Attempt #53: Come Back To Me

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Believing In Each Other, But lots of fluff, Cute, Just cute shit, Love, M/M, Neo World Program, Reading to Each Other, Some angst, kiss, waking up from neo world program, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hajime refuses to give up on Nagito. He will wake up some day. Until then, he will remain at his side.If Nagito believed in him for so long, Hajime could believe in him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 271
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Attempt #53: Come Back To Me

The system shut down on its own, as it always did when it sensed incoming damage to the body lying in the pod before him. He sighed, bowing his head. This try, attempt number 53, lasted a total of eighteen minutes. This was significantly lower than his usual attempts with getting his World Destroyer into Nagito, which tended to last hours. Once, during attempt number 17, Nagito managed to stay in the system for nearly two days before something went wrong. Sirens blared in Hajime’s ears as Nagito’s levels suddenly began to drop, his breathing becoming gasps as if he didn’t have enough air. Since then, Hajime stayed at his side and waited throughout each dive until it ended, always in failure. 

Attempt number 17 stuck with him. This was the attempt before the automatic shut off was implemented. 

It made his hands clammy remembering Nagito finally moving, though it was distressed reflexes. He had been so desperate to get him back. He remembered running to the control panel and freezing with his hand above the button that would stop his friend’s possible agony. His eyes welled with tears as he tried to press down on the button, but some part of him couldn’t bring himself to do it. It wasn’t Kamukura. It was somewhere deeper down, begging him to continue the dive. Nagito was moving, even if it was larger breaths only, his chest rising with shutters that raged throughout his body. 

He wanted Nagito to sit up and clutch his chest, startled, but alive. Awake after a whole year of lying in the pod while the rest of his peers were living their lives out on the island. 

The sudden wailing from Nagito’s supports forced Hajime to slam his hand on the button. He rushed to Nagito’s side to see what he could do. Nagito was still shaking, or maybe it was Hajime’s own hands causing the jitters he felt in his bones. 

If he let that dive continue, Nagito could have died. 

Hajime sat up from his chair beside Nagito. He could only imagine the stress he put Nagito’s body under whenever conducting these mind dives, so he wouldn’t be attempting again until he was certain the other could handle it.

Quietly, he shut down unnecessary systems and then headed back to Nagito’s pod. He gave his friend a smile before reaching over to a stack of books beside the chair. “Are you ready to figure out who did it?”

It became a habit to read to Nagito every other day, especially after tests. He hoped that the other could hear him, though he doubted it. Perhaps he also stuck around to see if Nagito actually did wake up from the test and just needed a moment to wake up. 

They had been working on this novel for a good few weeks. He got it from the Future Foundation, as he was allowed to request items every month to come with their food. At first, they were reluctant to fulfill the request as he set the name under Nagito Komaeda, who they knew wasn’t awoken yet. However, upon Hajime showing Makoto the machines he built through the use of Kamukura’s intelligence and Soda’s talent, and showing him how much Nagito enjoyed the books, he gave a few new ones each order. He probably thought Hajime was crazy to be reading to an unconscious colleague, claiming that actually his unresponsive ‘cues’ were signs that he was invested in the books. 

If Nagito could actually hear the stories, he was sure Nagito was happy. 

If not, he could suffer looking like an idiot. If there was even a slim chance of this giving Nagito some peace, he’d grasp it and never let it go. 

Nagito never had visitors. Hajime stayed there for the majority of the day, only leaving to sleep, eat, and sometimes unwind from the stress. He always felt guilty leaving him though, so half the time someone would bring him food if they didn’t see him for a while, and he had a little set up on the other side of Nagito’s pod that served as a makeshift bed. 

Mikan came by earlier with a bundle of things Hajime requested. People came, but usually not for long. Hajime didn’t want them around if something went wrong, and generally the sight of Nagito’s weak state made people uneasy. Maybe those contributed to the fact he never had visitors. 

“I did it! The jewel was my birthright! I was only taking back what was rightfully mine!” Hajime read outloud before pausing, squinting his eyes at the book. “Wait, seriously? Kouda did it? That’s doesn’t make any sense!”

He grumbled under his breath before sighing, looking over the next few paragraphs with intrigue. “Ohhh. When the lights went out during the party, he wasn’t actually in the ballroom. He also used a voice recorder to make it seem like he was there. That and the paint from the display case stained his glove, that’s why he said he couldn’t find them. They were the same pair found in chapter seven.”

Hajime sighed and closed the book. His eyes trailed to Nagito’s body before he remembered himself. “Sorry. I guess I ruined that ending a little…”

He set the book down and sighed. It was getting a little late. He needed to leave soon, mainly because he desperately needed a shower and his back was aching from sleeping on the cold floor for the past two nights. Before he began to head out, he scooted to the edge of his chair and used both his hands to clasp Komaeda’s real hand. 

“Okay, if you can hear me, can you give me a squeeze?” It was a futile attempt, but he didn’t want to leave so soon after a test, despite how much fatigue he felt. “If you are Nagito Komaeda, give my hand a squeeze.”

Still nothing occurred. “If I am Ha- Hinata-kun, squeeze my hand.”

After a minute, Hajime bowed his head. “If I’m not doing enough, squeeze my hand.”

His eyes burned with tears as he let out a long, ragged sigh. “If I’m doing something wrong, just fucking squeeze my hand.”

A wave of apathy passed over him for a brief moment, a silent reminder from Izuru to keep his cool. He glanced to Nagito and noticed he had the pale boy’s hand in a death grip. He loosened his hold, biting back an apology. Hajime wavered, debating on calling it a night before he decided to hold out for a few more minutes. Rubbing a little line against Nagito’s knuckles, he leaned forward and placed his forehead on his friend’s. He could feel his soft breath on his cheek. 

“Sometimes this all doesn’t feel real,” He whispered, nuzzling against Nagito as gently as he could, “then again, nothing we went through really feels real anymore. Still, I can’t help…. I still think about it. How I didn’t do enough to save you the first time. There was so much I could have done, but I was trapped in my own head. Even now, I’m not doing enough to save you.”

Hajime sniffled uncomfortably, wanting nothing more than to slide in the pod with Nagito and simply hold him. He wasn’t certain who he wanted to be comforted in that scenario. “It’s wishful thinking though, to think about what I could have done or for you to just wake up right now…”

He wanted Nagito to surprise him like he always tended to, but Nagito still didn’t move. He didn’t sit up and laugh out loud, “Man, I really had you going there! I’ve been awake the past two minutes!”

Sometimes, when he was communicating with the Future Foundation, usually Naegi, he’d bring up Nagito. He knew it was pointless, but he always wished the boy would stop him before hanging up and reward him for his efforts on the island and all he had sacrificed. He hoped every call that Naegi would announce that he was sending real specialists and doctors to help Nagito, but nothing of the sort was ever offered and he was too proud to ask. No, not too proud. It wasn’t that. Was it? 

It hurt to think about. 

“I know he thinks you aren’t here.” Hajime pulled a hand away to run through Nagito’s hair. He was very careful, all too aware that it was frail and tended to fall out easy. He tried to brush through it once, but then realised this fact. It was likely the reason it was always such a mess. “But I’m not giving up on you. If you believed in me, you must have had good reason to. I won’t disappoint you.”

No response. Hajime pressed a kiss to Nagito’s forehead before standing. He walked to the machines to see if there was anything out of place before he headed out. As he strolled around, his eyes caught the blue button on the tablet that initiated the World Destroyer into Nagito’s subconscious. 

He wanted to walk away, but couldn’t help but pause as he remembered something. He never did an attempt twice in one day. Although this past one, number 53, lasted less than an hour, he didn’t even think of doing another dive until now. Nagito wasn’t at all shaken after 53, could he handle a 54th attempt so soon?

Hajime lifted his gaze to the pod. “Hey, Nagito. Do you think you could hang in there?”

He took his silence as confirmation. With his lips pressed tight, he pressed the button. 

It took thirty seconds for the system to shut down. The times between attempts kept getting smaller and smaller. Hajime hoped that this wasn’t meaning that Nagito was slipping further and further away. 

Rushing to Nagito, Hajime pressed a hand to his neck and felt his pulse. He was fine. He didn’t look to be worse for wear. The system only shut down when he was in danger, but right now he seemed to be doing just the same as before. 

“Okay…” Hajime sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “I don’t… I don’t think I want to do it again. Here, squeeze my-”

Hajime reached out to place his hand in Nagito’s when he noticed a twitch on the others face. He stumbled forward, eyes desperately scanning the other for movement until his eyes met green ones staring back. 

“Can you hear me?” Hajime whispered, leaning over to get a better view of Nagito as he blinked, eyes looking dazed and unseeing. 

Nagito’s head twisted to the side to get a better look at him. “I… Izuru Kamukura…? No, no… Hinata-kun?”

Hajime’s eyes welled with tears, but he bit back the urge to throw himself at the other, tackling him in a hug he undoubtedly couldn’t handle. “They are both me, but say Hajime please.”

"Hajime..." Nagito smiled a little as Hajime helped him sit up. “I guess I should thank you for waking me up.”

Hajime bit back tears as Nagito put a hand on his cheek. He trembled at the soft smile on Nagito’s lips as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Thank you for not giving up on me,” Nagito whispered, “and for the stories.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone tell me to stop writing KomaHina I can't write these characters I am just a cosplayer please world let me stop writing please


End file.
